


The Devil Wears Armor

by marissalyn14



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, Princess Bride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marissalyn14/pseuds/marissalyn14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke helps Lexa dress for an interview. </p><p>Or </p><p>Lexa is a dork and Clarke loves her for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil Wears Armor

When Lexa had told Clarke that she had an interview for a 9 to 5 office job, the blonde had a bit of trouble wrapping her head around it. She then promised her girlfriend that she would help her dress for the part. 

Clarke was looking through her closet as Lexa sat on her bed, back straight and hands folded in her lap. They couldn’t be more different without having some similarities, the brunette’s posture not being one of them.

“Do you want to wear pants or a skirt?” Clarke asked her.

“Pants would be preferable.” Okay, so their mannerism of speech was not something they had in common either. It made Abbey uncomfortable after hosting so many birthday parties where Raven and Bellamy were always there to help aid Clarke in the language of sailors.

Clarke pulled out a pair of black slacks and handed them to Lexa. She then turned back to look for a shirt. “Buttons or no buttons?” 

This took a bit longer for Lexa to decide, deciding on buttons when she remembered how the blonde had practically ripped the last one she had borrowed into shambles off of her shoulders. 

Clarke handed over a light blue button down that apparently needed to be ironed before she could wear it.

“Now, assuming that if I even for a second humored the thought of you in heels, you’ll probably twist an ankle and break your neck.”

Lexa’s eyes widened and brows raised, as she touched a hand to the back of her neck.

“Here.” Clarke said, handing over a pair of black flats. “I’m just gonna go iron this real quick, I’ll be right back.”

Lexa watched her leave the room smiling to herself as she looked down at the remaining clothes in her lap. She was finally out of the war, it would be official once she had earned herself a job. Anya’s face flashed before her, she had promised her that she would get out of the military and start a life with Clarke. She had promised her a lot of things; this one she would keep.

“Okay, so it’s ironed, but once it’s on, you can’t really sit and relax.” Clarke said as she re-entered the room.

Lexa stood up at her entrance, now standing over her a bit.

“Not that you do much of either.” Clarke commented.

“Thank you, Clarke.”

“For what?”

“For helping me ready for this interview.” 

Clarke shrugged, “It’s no problem, one of my duties of being your girlfriend is to make sure your fashion choices don’t embarrass me when I’m not with you.” She said cheekily.

Lexa shook her head, the smallest of smiles gracing her lips.

Clarke returned the smile, “Stop giving me that look and take your shirt off.”

Lexa chuckled, something that would normally be perceived as rare if you weren’t Clarke. She knew exactly what look she was talking about, she couldn’t help but consider Clarke her sky. “As you wish.”

“And stop quoting that movie.” Clarke said.

Lexa smirked, “As you wish.”

“You know, if I didn’t love you as much as I do, I would totally kick your army trained butt right now.”

Lexa grinned before slipping her shirt off over her head.

Clarke handed her the button down, watching as the brunette slipped it on over her shoulders and began buttoning it. She noticed though about halfway through that Lexa had misbuttoned it, leaving one button without a slot at the bottom and the shirt uneven. She rolled her eyes, smiling. “Here, let me do it.”

Lexa looked up from her diligent and careful work sheepishly. She had really tried to do it herself. It was embarrassing to admit that she couldn’t even clothe herself. She was used to wearing casual or workout (mostly workout) clothes, aside from her old uniform. She understood that it was necessary to show up to an interview for the first time in an outfit that would show that you were responsible and ready for whatever the specific work entailed. She also understood that it would be so much easier if she could just wear her sweatpants to it.

Clarke unbuttoned the shirt, her heart beat picking up slightly as she watched as inch after inch of Lexa's skin was uncovered. She really wished that her girlfriend didn’t have to leave in thirty minutes. She sucked in a breath, pointedly looking at her fingers as she made quick work of rebuttoning the top, before smoothing her hands down her arms to button the cuffs. Finally she fixed the collar noticing that it was askew as she looked up into Lexa’s eyes, blue melting into green.

“Do you have everything you need?” Clarke asked as she stepped back.

Lexa nodded dumbly, she would do anything to get the blonde to move closer again. She hoped that if she agreed to everything she was saying, it would shorten the conversation, and Clarke could put her lips to a better use by kissing her.

Clarke shook her head, “Don’t even try it, you know us. It’s never just one kiss, and I don’t want to have to iron that shirt again.” Mostly because she knew that if Lexa were to take it off, she would be late to her interview. Seriously though, watching her girlfriend unbutton and discard a shirt had to be one of the most mundane things that she just couldn’t get enough of. If Lexa were to get this job, she would be in mundane heaven.

Lexa sighed, nodding. “As you wish.”

Clarke was ready near ready to smack her upside the head, as Lexa turned away and grabbed her portfolio off of the bed.

Clarke rolled her eyes, reaching for the brunette’s wrist and pulling her back to place a light kiss to her lips. Resting their foreheads together, she whispered, “Go kick that interview’s ass.”

Lexa grinned, stepping back and out of the room, but not before tossing another, “As you wish!” over her shoulder.

Clarke nearly growled, “How am I even dating you!”

Lexa’s fading laughter answered her as she left the house.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if this was okay, I technically haven't seen season two yet so I'm not entirely sure if I did the characters (specifically Lexa) justice. 
> 
> You can find me here: thisismyhalfroomcutie.tumblr.com


End file.
